candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bouncy Bayou
- | characters = Bobby | champion = Bobber Bringer | new = in with | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Cobweb Canopy | previous2 = Cobweb-Canopy.png | next = Crispy Clearing | next2 = Crispy-Clearing.png }} Story Bobby is trying to catch some jelly fish by using his claws, but they swim away from him. Tiffi lets him use her fishing rod with a bobber as a bait. New things *The Bobber is introduced in this episode. It could previously be found in levels 426 to 434 on mobile due to a glitch (426 for 2406, 427 for 2407, 428 for 2409, 429 for 2411, 430 for 2412, 2415 for 431, 2417 for 432, 2418 for 433 and 2420 for 434). However, that glitch has now been fixed. *Level 2409 is the first ingredients level to require 10 or more of a certain ingredient. *UFO appears in mixed levels for the first time in level 2418. Levels Gallery Story= EP162 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2406 Reality.png|link=Level 2406|Level 2406 Level 2407 Reality.png|link=Level 2407|Level 2407 Level 2408 Reality.png|link=Level 2408|Level 2408 Level 2409 Reality.png|link=Level 2409|Level 2409 Level 2410 Reality.png|link=Level 2410|Level 2410 Level 2411 Reality.png|link=Level 2411|Level 2411 Level 2412 Reality.png|link=Level 2412|Level 2412 Level 2413 Reality.png|link=Level 2413|Level 2413 Level 2414 Reality.png|link=Level 2414|Level 2414 Level 2415 Reality.png|link=Level 2415|Level 2415 Level 2416 Reality.png|link=Level 2416|Level 2416 Level 2417 Reality.png|link=Level 2417|Level 2417 Level 2418 Reality.png|link=Level 2418|Level 2418 Level 2419 Reality.png|link=Level 2419|Level 2419 Level 2420 Reality.png|link=Level 2420|Level 2420 |-| Champion title= Bobber Bringer.png|Champion title|link=Bobber Bringer Episode 162 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 162 completed! (Facebook) Episode 162 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 162 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bouncybayou.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 164.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *The story of the episode was supposed to be at Episode 123 but was moved to this episode. This episode's story was moved to Episode 168, to give way for the introduction of the new element, Bobber. **The story featuring Gator is slightly different; the original had him and Tiffi in a boat, the new one has them sitting on what looks like the edge of a pond. *This is the first episode since Brulee Bay to introduce a completely new blocker. Also both this episode and Brulee Bay have the same pathway and banner colour. *This is the third episode in a row without timed levels. *This is the first episode to have five ingredients since Toffee Teasprings, which is 54 episodes earlier. It also has the same pathway and banner colour as this episode. *This is one of the few later episodes with only one candy order levels. *Only levels 2408, 2410, 2413, 2414, 2416 and 2419 were not used for the Rainbow Runway mobile bug, before it was fixed in the next update. Is is not known if it is intentional. *This is the one of the episodes that has the most number of buffs. *This is one of the episodes where the champion title has the name of the element introduced in the same episode. *As of this episode, the UFO has appeared in all 6 level types. *This episode was released on mobile on the 5th anniversary of Candy Crush Saga. Category:World Forty-Four Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:World finales